in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector
Vector the Crocodile is a character introduced in Pirates of Solitaire, and the leader of the Chaotix. Alongside Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee, he currently is aiming to stop Infinite's reign of terror. Personality Taken from Sonic News Network Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has the heart of a child. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a true leader that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Vector normally displays a tough exterior. He speaks in a rough tone, may not sweat the details and is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector is a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While keeping a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can at the same time show a cool and relaxed sense of humor with some attitude. At the same time, Vector is charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others no matter how different they may be, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Nonetheless, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, especially when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. He also demonstrates a degree of common sense, as shortly after he and the rest of Team Chaotix defeated the Egg Albatross and began suspecting their client was tied to Dr. Eggman, he implies that he suspects their client was actually Dr. Eggman. One of Vector's most defined traits is his dream of getting rich. His behavior is mostly geared around earning money, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work if it means a good income and gets motivated by the thought of money alone. Because his business does not run as expected very often, Vector often worries about rent payments and bills. He likewise hates working for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he may ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not getting involved in anything illegal or dirty. Similarly, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, Vector is very charitable and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Official Description Yeah, yeah! He's the one! He's Vector the Crocodile! As the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, he's ready to help anyone at any time, with his allies Espio and Charmy! He's fine with working for free, but if you promise money and stiff him on that idea, he'll be sure he'll get that reward he so desires! History Vector first appeared in Pirates of Solitaire. After Lucas was nearly killed by Infinite, the Chaotix rescued him as soon as they heard of the jackal's latest attack. After hearing that Lucas worked in the Locked Room Gang, he promised to bring him back to them, especially since that'd mean a chance for him to join the gang, something he desired for a while. When the four finally got there, they found themselves in the middle of a battle between the gang and an octopus and some L-bots. He ended up smashing a large amount of L-bots with his sheer force. Abilities and Weapons *Super Strength: He's very powerful. Almost as strong as Knuckles the Echidna. *Swimming Expertise: Given the fact that he's a crocodile, he has no problems swimming around. *Fire Breath: He can breathe fire... for... some reason. He can also shoot out powerful music notes and... explosive bubble gum!? What the f***!? Relationships *Espio the Chameleon: Vector respects Espio, being one of the members of the Chaotix. While he doesn't always agree with Espio (Namely, the latter's occasional reluctance in doing missions), he's still glad to have him around. *Charmy Bee: While Vector does see Charmy as a good friend and a useful asset to the Chaotix, he does get extremely frustrated with his constant jabbering. *Knuckles the Echidna: Vector is friendly towards Knuckles, as he helped him through his first mission in Newtronic High Zone. *Dr. Eggman: Vector has a grudge against Eggman, as he made a false promise to pay him and the rest of the Chaotix for a set of missions, as well as bringing the current largest enemy to the Chaotix, Infinite, into fruition. Trivia *Vector and Barbarian King are 's only characters notable for their extreme physical strength. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sonic characters Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Owned by Moon Snail